From Giegue to Giygas
by Master Porky Minch
Summary: Sorry I haven't been active lately. I realize there are people who believe in the Giygas fetus theory, and others who don't. So I did a mishmash of both so they could finally shut up. Female Giegue.


From Giegue to Giygas

Disclaimer: You know damn well.

WARNING: Fem Giegue

BEGIN!

It was a very unsettling place, flesh-like chords everywhere, the chilling feeling that was felt, and just the device itself. There, in front of an accursed device known as the Devil's Machine, stood a light blue alien, 2 tentacle-like feet, a long tail, 2 hands with 5 fingers, long ears, and ruby red eyes. Her name was Giegue. She had just failed an important mission for her race. When they were going to sentence her to death, she fell to her knees, crying, pleading her race to let her live. So they sent her here, a punishment which would be far worse than death.

Oh, if only Giegue could have left. But she had to do it, or she would die. So, she opened the Devil's Machine, and entered inside. Just as she sat down on a chair looking thing, the opening closed. All she could see was a red light glowing all around her. She began to become afraid instantly, and tried to get up, as if she expected to just simply leave. To her dismay, a very sticky substance bound her to the seat. She, once again, tried to pull her body free from the substance.

The substance immediately began to spread. It covered her legs like a sheet covers a bed. It went into her vagina, and made her feel a sort of feeling she did not know. It eventually covered everything, from her legs to her breasts. She began tearing up as she desperately and in vain struggled against whatever bound her. She was afraid. She didn't know what was to happen. Whether it would hurt only a bit or terribly was unknown at that time.

She was in great dismay, until she saw a bright light. In that bright light, she saw a woman dressed in magenta, with long blonde hair, and bluish-green eyes. Her name was Maria, and she once took care of Giegue when she was only a child. "M-Mommy?" said Giegue. She said it just as a scared child would say to their mother. She was so afraid, she forgot that mommy was a name only little kids used.

"…Giegue…" she said sullenly. "MOMMY!" Giegue shouted, as she attempted to get up to hug her adoptive mother, only to remember she was by some way bound. After a good minute of struggling and squirming, she finally looked at Maria in a pleading way. "Mommy, help me. I can't move." Maria simply sighed, which made the alien panic a little. "Mommy, please! Get me out of here, please. Please help me!" Maria looked at her, and Giegue immediately became fearful of what she saw. Her mother's look was one she didn't know. It was a look saying, "Why should I?"

"Oh, Giegue," she said in a soft, yet bone-chilling voice. "I would like to help you, but I can't." Giegue began to grow tears again. "B-b-b-but mommy, I need you. I need you just as I did so many years ago." Maria simply turned her back on Giegue. Giegue's anger reached it's peak. "YOU FUCKING BITCH!" she screamed. "YOU CAME ALL THE WAY OVER HERE, AND YOU CAN'T HELP ME?!" Maria turned to look towards the alien. Her eyes were burning with an orange flame, and for the first time as Giegue could recall, she yelled at her.

"I CAME HERE TO SHOW YOU WHAT YOU'VE BECOME!" she shouted. If Giegue were not bound, she would have backed up a bit. "I'VE RAISED YOU TO BE THE BEST PERSON YOU CAN BE, AND WHAT DO YOU DO?! YOU GO ON AHEAD, AND TRIED TO KILL THE EXACT PEOPLE THAT RAISED YOU! I CAME HERE, TO TELL YOU WHAT COMES NEXT, YOU RIGHTFULLY DESERVE!" She stopped yelling for a minute to let it all sink in. Giegue, not being able to take it anymore, began to cry. "I'm so sorry, mommy." She said in a voice that was breaking up. "I'm so sorry for everything."

Maria said in her once again, unnervingly soft voice, "Giegue, none of it matters anymore. After this, you will not be known as Giegue, but as Giygas. You will no nothing; not me, not George, not Ninten, you won't even know who you are." A minute after this was said, Giegue felt truly agonizing pain inside and outside of her. It felt like Hell itself entered the machine. Giegue couldn't take it, and immediately began to scream. She tried to get out, not caring if she was bound. She began to sink into the material. Her entire body was being ripped apart. "MOMMY! MOMMY, I CAN'T TAKE THIS PAIN, MOMMY! PLEASE MOMMY! PLEASE HELP ME!"

All that remained to sink was her head, and one arm she was able to get out, trying to reach for Maria. "MOMMY! I'M SO SORRY FOR ANYTHING I'VE DONE! PLEASE HELP! PLEASE!" She knew it was the end, but just before her head went under the substance, she felt a gentle hand grab a hold of hers. "…There is always another way…" Maria said as she pulled Giegue out.

Giegue sat there on the seat of her ship. She had just had the most terrifying experience in her life. At one point, she began to rub her stomach, which had grown 2x its usual size. She though of a name to give the growing child that unforgivable machine have her. Eventually, she thought of something.

"His name will be Giygas."


End file.
